


After The Fact

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Humor, M/M, The Morning After The Night Before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester wakes up in a strange bed and doesn't remember how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Lester stretches and yawns as he wakes from the best night's sleep he's had for some considerable time.

He slowly realises several things:

The bedroom isn't one he recognises.

That he is lying naked in the bed.

In fact, he is sharing it with someone else.

Someone who has a hairy arm wrapped around his waist.

Fully awake now, Lester tries to remember what had happened the previous night, but his memory is blank.

Flexing his arse produces no twinges ... so no, he hadn't.

Right.

So the next question is ... who has he spent the night with?

Slowly easing around, Lester freezes, his expression flicking between horror and disgust.

_Dear God. Please don't tell me I had sex with Leek._


End file.
